1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a workpiece positioning device for positioning a workpiece at a predetermined target position.
2. Description of Related Art
A device for positioning a workpiece at a target position by calculating the difference between the position of a workpiece detected by a vision sensor and a predetermined target position of the workpiece, to obtain the amount of movement necessary for the workpiece based on the difference, has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2011-110628).
According to conventional technologies, a movement mechanism for precisely moving a workpiece, or a jig or a clamp mechanism for preventing a position gap of a workpiece from occurring during the movement of the workpiece, has been required. This causes a more complicated facility and increases a production cost.